Voltura
This is information regarding an alter ego. For information on the real identity, see Carmelita Aves Voltura '''(Voutrila' in Spanish) is the supervillain persona of Carmelita Aves. A member of the Flock of Fury, she is also equipped with a pair of wings that allow her to fly at great speed and altitude. She combines physical moves and lasers in her attacks, similar to the other members of the team. She also has a powerful punch attack that seems to be the same power strength as White Pantera's Power Punch Kick. She is the daughter of Grandmami Aves (Lady Gobbler) the leader of the Flock of Fury and the mother of Zoe Aves (Black Cuervo). Like the rest of the Flock, Voltura is also one of the few individuals that actually puts effort in keeping her identity secret; for most others in the show that have alter egos, people know who is who. = Powers = *Vulture-themed combat suit *'Jet-propelled flight''' *'Laser cannons in both gloves' Childhood Voltura was born possibly in 1967. Her mother Lady Gobbler, is Argentinian, and it is likely that Lady Gobbler's parents came from Italy during the early 1930's. Her father is half Spanish, and half Italian. He is also a communist. He was never seen by Lady Gobbler nor Voltura after the late 1960's. He was probably killed of overdose of Heroin. Voltura was a well behaving baby. She was good until around the time she started grade school. She did good, and listened to all of her instructors. Voltura met Maria (Rodolfo's ex-wife currently) at the age of five. They were friends for a couple years. Then somebody started to make fun of Voltura because that kid thinks she was weird, and acted a little aggressive. Marie sided with the haters due to fear of herself (Maria) being bullied if she sided with Voltura. Things started to change. At the age of 11, she was constantly being bullied due to useless hate spreaded by lying rumors. But somehow she outran these things, and became somebody a little different. Teenage Times and Rodolfo At the age of twelve, her mother decided to move to Mexico, due to the lack of security, and better chances of being bad. She went to Leone Middle School. She met Rodolfo in class during seventh grade. He was nice, and a little shy. Voltura made the first move on him. Then after a while, they started to bond closer in a romantic way. Voltura started to become aggressive. She skipped class, made fun of little kids, acted like she was all that. She also tried to twist some nerd's arm. She was cocky, and her personality started to completly change. Voltura and Rodolfo dated in high school. They bonded pretty commonly. Things were okay in the beginning. Then, Voltura wanted to do some negative things. These things would include negative activities such as stealing school supplies, jamming vending machines, writing fake and hurtful letters to the school principal at that time, threatning and stealing lunch money from little people, etc. Some of these activities Rodolfo did not even know about. Then somehow, Rodolfo found these things out about Voltura. He deemed her "unclean," and he decided to break up with her. First Love Life It has been pointed out that, back in their adolescence, Voltura and White Pantera were a couple until the latter broke off their relationship because he deemed her "unclean". Regardless and showing a strong sense of negation and spite, Voltura often claims that it was ''she ''who broke up with him. When somebody tries to remind her it occured the other way around, she loudly yells: "As if I could forget!" Personality Voltura is a greedy woman. She has one thing that she will never not love, and that is money. She tends to replace money over her family. She has a little family, containing only her daughter Black Cuervo, and her mother, Lady Gobbler. It is pretty stupid for her to think like that due to the lack of social life. She loves to torture people. She desires torture to old weak men, such as the mayor of Miracle City. She loves to make fun of mental people, gays, hippies, babies, and men she loves. She gossips about everyone she hates, which is everyone except her close family. Voltura is also bipolar. Similar to her mother, and more likely to her daughter, that both contain bipolar characteristics in their personailties. Voltura has anger issues as well. She gets mad for the dumbest things ever. Voltura also has no value. A good example of her having no value is when El Tigre told her that Black Cuervo is twice the person Voltura is. What he meant by that was Black Cuervo has twice the value, and personality Voltura in the battle of White Pantera and Sartana of the Dead Gallery of voltura Voltura is green.jpg 417785_458885410859630_1835855153_n.jpg 182885_458885257526312_403508062_n.jpg 970355_524495194298651_597916015_n.jpg category:Characters category:Females category:Supervillains Category: Characters voiced by Grey Delisle